


Kamurucho Bicycle

by MADVS



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Stuck in the wall, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Yagami makes plenty of friends and enemies in Kamurucho.
Relationships: Yagami Takayuki/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Kamurucho Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start to what I call Yagami's Kinky Adventures, but im just keeping it all in one ficto avoid clogging the archive. Theres only 70 fics and it sucks that a lot of them are mine

Hamura’s hand pats hard against Yagami’s cheek, doing nothing to break the pout on Yagami’s lip. “Quite mean looking, considering the situation you’re in, eh Tak?”

The situation Hamura was referring too, after taking on a tab at a bar that happened to be owned by the Matsugane family, was this wall. It was quite the sight. Yagami’s upper half stuck out of the wall, cutting off right above where his waist began, leaving his lower half sticking in another room where god knows who can just see his ass and legs sticking out. Yagami was feeling really dumb that he agreed to follow Hamura anywhere, but he supposes this is just punishment for that… and having no money in general.

“Well, I ain’t exactly comfortable like this.” Yagami shifts, even now his legs were getting tired from the tenuous position. If he were to give way the only support would be this wall pressing right on his belly, which was even more unpleasant. “How long you plan on having me hooked up here anyway?”

Hamura brings a hand up to his chin, stroking the slight stubble. A standard daunting movement, but Hamura looked as though he genuinely hadn’t thought of it.

“However long I feel.” 

“Pfft.” Yagami rolls his eyes, “Hardly fair for me.”

“Neither is raking up a tab like yours.”

“Well, thanks for reminding me why I stick to tender. And what the hell is this anyway?”

Hamura raises his eyebrows and smirks, “Eh? And I thought you were savvy to this kinda stuff, Tak.”

“W-what the hell does that mean? He-hey! Where are you going?”

Hamura’s back is turned, and he flicks his wrist over his shoulder, dismissing Yagami entirely as he walks out the door. He’ll have his turn eventually, “You got customers now, Tak. Don’t bitch too much.”

“W-what?” Yagami arches a brow before looking over his shoulder at the hot pink wall he was trapped in. He shifts the weight of his legs, giving himself some kind of relief.

He hears a door open. Clearly not the one in front of him, but it was close enough for him to hear, along with footsteps coming up from behind, closer and closer until they stop. 

He shifts his legs again. From the other side a man walked up, small time thug that had been told about Hamura’s new toy. How could he say no to such a gracious invitation from their captain? His jeans clung tightly to shapely thighs and a nice, plump ass. 

Yagami jumps when he feels something grip his jeans and yanked them right down, the cold air attacking his ass, and right away all the pieces clicked together. A little too late for a top detective like himself.

“Fucking Hamura…” He mutters, less alarmed about the situation than he thought he’d be. He feels warm, rough hands grip his ass. He knew Hamura would have him do some kind of sexual favor, but with him, rather than being stuck in a wall, left to the mercy of strangers. 

Blood rushes right to his face, embarrassed at the mere thought, embarrassed that he isn’t completely repulsed at the idea. He feels is cock twitch, and a soft groan escaping his lips when he feels a hand, slick with lube start to fondle his cock and tease his hole. Gracious, aren’t they? Yagami supposes it could be worse.

He groans even louder when he feels something hot press against his hole. “F-fuck…” He whispers, the man wasting no time shoving his cock into his hot, waiting cunt. He grabs a hold of his hips, nails digging into his nice tan skin as he starts to roughly thrust inside of him. The palms of Yagami’s hands slap hard against the wall, moaning loudly as his body rocks with the movement.

“Ah, ah shit…” He curses, sweat breaking out on his forehead, cock twitching, completely neglected as the man thrusts quicker and quicker into him, his cock dragging against his prostate.

“Oh! Oh f-fuckkk!” Yagami arches his back hard, eyes screwed shut as pleasure shoots up his body. The man thrusts hard into him, his cock buried nice and deep as he cums, filling Yagami right up like a pastry puffed up with cream.

Yagami shudders, he can feel his warm seed filling him up, his ass tightens around him as he reaches his peak, his cock throbbing as he cums on the wall. Yagami’s head falls, panting hard. This shouldn’t feel good, he’s getting fucked by a complete stranger. He doesn’t even get the dignity of seeing his face. It feels so fucking dirty, and he’s no stranger to extremely casual sex.

Yagami’s eyes roll back with a pleasured moan when he felt the man pull out, a trail of cum following the drag of his cock as he slips out of his twitching hole. The man grabs a marker that is left buy solely for the purpose of writing down a single talley on whoever was stuck there- or just about anything they want. But this one was decent enough to leave a line right on Yagami’s ass cheek before pulling up his pants and leaving.

Yagami has a feeling he’s far from the only man who’ll be in.

And he was right. It had to be only 5 minutes before he hears the door open again, his body still twitching from the orgasm he had felt prior. There’s severe footsteps that come up to him. Yagami gulps, hearing the muffled chatter grow closer. Yagami tries to close his legs, to no avail as he feels someone grab his ass.

Nothing he can say or do can stop them, not like he wanted it to anyway. His cock had already hardened again just thinking about it. Hamura is going to leave him here for god knows how long, and when he comes back he’s going to see Yagami as a wrecked mess. 

The second man is much bigger than the first, and when his thick cock spreads his asshole out to make room, Yagami lets out a loud scream. So hot! So full! “F-fuck! Fuck!” Yagami’s ass squeezes even harder around it as the man starts to push, groaning at how tight he is. 

“S-sshitt…” Yagami bites his lip, nails scraping hard against the wall as he’s fucked harder than before, washing he could just reach down and touch his dick as it bounces between his legs, the head practically weeping with globs of honey sweet pre cum. 

“Damn, boss got us a nice one, didn’t he?” One of them mutters, stroking their dicks as they watch the show, “Almost wish we could see his face, bet he’s a cutie.”

“You think it’s that red head guy?” One of them asks, “God, he’s got some nice dick sucking lips.”

Yagami pants, not making any sense of their conversation other than the thought of them fucking his mouth as well. God, if only Hamura wasn’t such a fucking prick.

Yagami lets out another groan, arching his back as he cums again, his ass tightening, the cock inside of him pressing harder against his abused prostate as he fills his ass even more.

Not even a second passes between him pulling out and Yagami being filled up again. His legs are close to just buckling out from beneath him. His eyes cross and his mouth hangs open, a stream of moans falling from his lips as he’s rough fucked again by another nice, big cock, pushing previous loads even deeper inside of him. His clothes felt so gross and sweaty, sticking too close to his skin. 

He pushes up his shirt, fondling his chest and pinches his perked nipples. “T-too much~” Yagami brays, tears spilling from his eyes as his prostate is pounded again, his whole body tingles, his toes curling until they were as white as his sneakers, “Too much, p-please…” He whimpers, but falls on deaf ears as they continue to leisurely pound inside of him until they finish.

Yagami cries when he feels more cum fill him, and the cycle continues. He estimated there was at least four guys behind him, but the door opens again, and that estimate quickly grows. Five, Six, Yagami stopped counting after 7. None of them didn’t have the decency to pull out either, filling Yagami up until he felt like it was leaking back into his stomach. 

He’s thankful he can’t see the mess they’re leaving on him. That singularly tally grew to at least 25, along with affectionate names such as ‘Whore’, ‘Cumdump’ and ‘Slut’. His cheeks were spread, showing off his twitching, swollen asshole that leaked with a mixture of cum and lube. Once freed up one of the men grunts as he rubs his soft dick.

“Boss said no limits right?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

The man smirks as he grabs his dick again, and aims it at Yagami’s ass. “Bathrooms a little too far away.”

“H-hey…” Yagami could hear them, but before he could bitch he feels a warm stream his cheeks. All of them chuckle lowly as they watch the stream of dark yellow piss splatter on Yagami’s ass, washing off the mess of cum from his cheeks and on his asshole. Yagami shudders, the feeling less than pleasant.

He feels so dirty, covered in sweat cum and piss on his lower half while his upper half remains untouched. He expected people to come into this room too, reading to give his face the same treatment, having him taste them too. Their cum, their piss, they’d probably fuck him first. A black eye, maybe some bruises on his cheek, a few missing teeth.

Yagami bites his lips, the very thought makes his tongue burn and cock twitch in anticipation. 

“Hey, watch this.” One of the men who had been smoking a cigarette while he was waiting his turn plucks the still burning cigarette out from between his lips, and wastes no time smashing the burning red ash out of Yagami’s asscheek, his flesh burning before the residual piss can put out the flame.

Yagami jerks with a scream, legs slamming against the wall and the man twists the butt out before dropping it to the floor with a caulous laugh. Yagami pants, fresh tears dripping from his eyes. It was doing his dick no favor as it hang limp between his legs. 

“Looks real good here.” One of them laughs, slapping Yagami right on his fresh burn. He winces, baring his teeth threateningly despite no one being able to see it. 

“Fun fucking you, hopefully boss plans on keeping you here.” They bigger one of them laughs as he turns towards the door, “I bet plenty are gonna be here through the night anyway.”

Yagami hears them leave, and he’s left to himself again, his ass sore from getting fuck, spanked, and burned on top of that, a mixture of piss blood and cum drying off of his bruised, dirty skin. He tries hard to regain his breath before he hears the door open again, but this time, it was the door in front of him.

A few men come walking in, two he recognizes. Kengo and… Ozaki was it? How could he forget the ugly mugs of Hamura’s Golden boys?

They walk closer and Yagami just smiles up at them nervously, “Suppose you’re not here to let me go?”

....................

Hamura chuckles after he walks in on Yagami. “I doubt you learned your lesson, but at least you earned what you owe.”

Yagami barely cared about the lack of support between his upper and lower half. When 10 men had turned to god knows how many, his body just clocked out. He had passed out, and even then people still had their way with him, using his ass as a cum dump or just a regular toilet because it amused them. An ashtray too, no doubt, dime sized burns left all over his cock and ass sure proved that much. Yagami will be surprised if he’ll be able to get hard in the next few weeks. Oh who is he kidding, of course he will, but the thought of jacking off with burns on his dick didn’t sound too fun.

They didn’t just fuck his ass, as apparent by the mess left on his upper half too.

His hair was still damp from drying cum and piss, covering his mouth and torso too, as his jacket and shirt had been ripped off along the way and tossed to the side like rags. Cigarette burns have been left all over his shoulder and collar bones, red and irritated, crusted with dried blood. It was almost sickening to look at, but Yagami brought this upon himself.

Yagami groans weakly when Hamura drips his chin and forces him to look up. Yagami blinks, vision tunneled as he tries to focus on whoever is in front of him. In his delirium he thinks it’s someone else here to fuck him, but once his eye settle and his sight clears, he wishes it was.

“Mmm, they did quite a number on you, but I’m going to be nice and-”

A harsh splat of spit on Hamura’s cheek cuts him off. Yagami seems much more coherent now, as if rage alone had woke him up. Despite the rage in his eyes he’s smirking cockily at Hamura.

“You know Tak, I think you will like it here.” He lets him go and straightens himself out, “Another day in the hole sound good to you?”

“Let me keep what I earn this time, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions, or if you're feeling nice go on my twitter @MADVSC


End file.
